


Magical Girl Lyrical Nyanoha

by adorababble



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorababble/pseuds/adorababble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon, unrepentant dreamer and mundane schoolgirl, finds herself unexpectedly sucked into the world of a Magical Girl. She will soon discover that fighting evil in frilly dresses is much more dangerous that it was initially thought out to be. High School AU with heavy Mahou Shoujo elements mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Girl Lyrical Nyanoha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



Nepeta Leijon was always the softest girl in Alternia Preparatory School for the Potentially Violence Inclined. Despite her enthusiasm and vivid imagination, it was always the seniors-- Vriska and Terezi-- who lead the center of attention in classes, claiming loud dominion over their respective subjects and pursuing a fiery rivalry that often resulted in several smashed desks and detentions that did nothing to curb their insane, spiteful tussles. Her older brother had always urged her to stay quiet, be out of the way, and preserve modesty, and so it was that Nepeta did her best to remain an upright and decent girl despite her impatience at having to box up and store away all of her pent up energy.

She dreamed at night, daydreamed in the morning, and roleplayed to her kitty-cat heart’s content with the imaginary friends in her mind’s world of blocky sugar cubes and rivers of milky tea. In her dreams, she was the cat. A magical cat. A magical cat goddess warrior princess that brought triumph and peace to the checkerboard lands of warring yellow-and-purple, settling their disputes through games and timetraveling and just about any means that she made up on the spot while brushing her teeth, or making her bed, or staring at her mathematical textbook as though the arithmetic was nonexistent.

In short, Nepeta Leijon would believe in anything if it took her out of the mundane routine of real life, where her family told her to hush and urged her to become a modest accountant and housewife.

On an average cloudy day, while walking to Alternia Prep, she noticed that there was a white kitty lounging on the brick walling gate. While normally she was strongly discouraged from touching any wild animals and could resist the urge to cuddle any ol’ feral cat strolling down the streets, this particular kitty was huge. The cat was undeniably a huge fluffy ball of fur that was bigger than most toddling children.

With the dead silent evaluation of a measured killer, Nepeta slowly turned her head to the left.

She turned her head slowly to the right.

Looked behind her to make doubly sure that her brother hadn’t randomly decided to follow her to school and to also check that no one, in fact, was behind her at all.

The coast was clear.

With a loud squeal, Nepeta rushed up to the cat and was about to eagerly squish the cat in a soft embrace until it smiled at her. Twice.

Halting dead in her tracks, she stared in disbelief as The Cat With Two Mouths chuckled softly.

“You are not crazy,” The Upper of the cat’s two mouths remarked.

The Lower mouth continued, “Or otherwise schizophrenic, hallucinogenic, on any suspicious drugs that may or may not have happened to land in your morning cup of cream, ADHD, ADD, autistic, dreaming, sleepwalking, being pranked, tested, or being surreptitiously filmed for a cheesy Japanese gameshow requiring the nonconsensual participation of unwitting schoolgirls and their goofy reactions. Such as yours.”

She blinked and closed her slack-jawed mouth, temporarily at a loss for words.

The Cat With Two Mouths grinned broadly, and with wide stretched yawns that looks as though they would tear apart its fuzzy white face, it neatly stuck out two bright crimson tongues with tiny glinting studs in the middle.

Hesitating briefly, Nepeta’s hands darted out to take the shining studs from the sandpaper rough tongues. She nearly dropped them in surprise, for they burned to the touch. Even if they had been sitting in a cat’s mouths for gosh knows how long, they should have been moderately warm at the most.

“Recognize the symbol? I bet you would.” The Upper mouth purred, as the Lower continued, “You high school girls are so fascinated with astrology junk.”

“Not really,” said Nepeta, clenching them in her fists tightly to keep herself from screaming. It took all of her concentration to push aside the feeling of searing white-hot pain. She opened her fists again and was surprised to see that there were no blisters or burns where they grazed against her skin.

“It’s a. . . Well, this one looks like a sixty-nine? And the other one kinda looks like a sperm- Oh, eww. . .”

“Not like that!!” yowled the mouths simultaneously. The white kitty’s tail twitched in scandalized shock. “These are chaste symbols, modern youth be damned. They are Cancer and Leo, forged in love that surpassed the four sweeping corners of the universe. It’s a tragic tale of devotion, but if you intend to warp that with your sick little mind--”

“No, I wouldn’t! I really wouldn’t! Please tell me. I love a good romance,” Nepeta begged. The Cat With Two Mouths saw her eyes practically sparkling with enthusiasm, and relented.

“Very well,” said the Lower mouth, as the Upper added, “But do put those on before you end up scalding off all the nerves in your hands. They’re cuff links, burning with unseen fires that might make you ill. They look quite spiffy on any schoolgirl’s uniform, I might add.”

The girl fastened them gingerly to the buttonholes of her blouse’s sleeves as her kitty companion’s alternating mouths elaborated on its tale.

“Long ago, far before your universe was conceived, there was an ancient and oppressive regime. The Empress of Horrorterrors, Ruler of the Vast Legion of Squiddles and Cake, wished to have her caste reign dominantly, and leave all those beneath her in squalor and dust.”

“One man began the Revolution to end her tyrannical rule. However, he desired nothing but peaceful resolutions, which would work to no effect, as he would not even raise a sickle to defend himself.”

“From the shadows leapt a supporter, the mightiest hunter of the plains, e’er unrelentingly sharp in claws and wit. Vowing to be his bodyguard, she would become his supporter, his confidante, his lover. Without her, he would have been crushed more easily than a cockroach and left to crumble in the dusts of neglected history.”

“Together, they accumulated a following of rebels that would overthrow the Horrorterror witch. Despite their greatest efforts, her evil subjugating leagues tore the lovers apart and tortured the man until he became disillusioned and died in the cold gray ashes of failure.”

“For the rest of her life, his lover took upon herself to preserve the scraps of his legend until the day that they would rise again in another generation to annihilate the Horrorterrors. Even today, remnants of the Empress’s malevolent will linger, ready to entice innocents into her malevolent claws and devour them as fuel for the rebuilding batterwitch empire. The cufflinks that you wear will infuse you with the power of their ideals and love, should you chose to wield them as the Hero of Heart.”

“The one who Suffered.”

“His equal who was the Disciple.”

“That was their legacy.”

The Cat With Two Mouths suspected that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open until she let out a wistful sigh, having carefully held her breath for the entire duration of the story.

“I want to believe this,” said Nepeta doubtfully. “I really do. But. . . What does this have to do with me? Why me? Like my annoying brother always tells me, I’m just some hyperactive girl who gets really excited over romantic scenarios and other stuff no one likes to think about anymore.”

“We’ve been waiting,” said the Lower, while the Upper mouth quickly corrected itself. “We got bored. Catnaps can only last for so many centuries and eons before the true hunt begins. If you are not the reincarnation, then you are the one who is truest in spirit to the wish of our previous child. Cats can sense a lot of things that fly right over the heads of everyone else. Nepeta Leijon, do you choose to carry on the legacy of the Sufferer and the Disciple?”

Nepeta rubbed the surface of the cufflinks with her thumb thoughtfully, feeling the blistering heat of passions that never died.

“I do,” she said firmly.

The cat smiled, regarding her as fondly as a parent at a child’s wedding.

“It’s time to go to school now,” both mouths murmured. “I will come to you when you need me most, but I can not stay in this dimension for long periods of time. Now that you and I have made our promise, know my true name before I leave.”

As though a plastic film was peeling off the reality surrounding the cat, its coat of fur became the shiny plastic of synthetics, and inquisitive eyes turned into glassy jet black marbles. It shrunk into a miniature scale version of itself, tiny enough to squeeze into a pocket with the head still poking out.

A red oval tag attached to its ear read ‘Pounce de Leon’.

Nepeta cuddled the miniscule plush to her chest, not knowing what to think about the situation. With a re-affirming tug at her sleeves, she stuffed the plush kitty into the pocket of her skirt and dashed off to school, already late for her first class.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the action not starting right away. Deadlines for treats were right around the corner when I spotted this delightful prompt. I promise more chapters to come. :33


End file.
